Today, mobile devices play an important role enabling people to access large variety of ubiquitous services and in particular social services. Usage of social services has increased significantly in recent years due to the different types of social applications and inexpensive Internet connectivity available on the mobile devices. Capabilities of Mobile Operating Systems e.g. Android, iOS, and Windows devices have improved significantly and data in the devices can now be shared faster without holding two phones together. For Example, Android 4.0 and later devices with particular hardware can be connected directly to each other via Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) technology without wireless access point. Wi-Fi Direct was also recently announced by Google from Android 4.0 to connect nearby devices at a range beyond the capabilities of Bluetooth and without requiring a wireless access point.
People now looking for new features in their mobile devices to create location based social networking using ad-hoc network. Ad-hoc social network provides a new type of service that is different from online social network service provided by current Facebook, Google+, Twitter, or others. Ad-hoc social network enables users to search friends to communicate and share contents which are of similar interest without the use of Internet. It provides an opportunity to meet unknown people with similar interest anytime anywhere.